


Trains Can't Move on Broken Tracks

by LordOfTheBees



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, twcursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheBees/pseuds/LordOfTheBees
Summary: Virgil overhears Remus and Deceit talking about him as he goes to mend broken bridges. Questions are asked, words are said, but eventually, an understanding is met, with a faint whisper of "I love you" kept secret from the world...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Trains Can't Move on Broken Tracks

Deceit was a man of few words.

He was sly, cunning,  _ a snake.  _ He spoke against the rules of society, he wasn’t one for how he was made to live, especially with the scales covering the side of his face.

Ever since Virgil left to stay with _them_ , things in the dark half of the mindscape have been, darker, if that was any way to put it. Remus tried to keep things lively, using any morbidly funny thought he had to try and cheer up the lying side on days that reminded him too much of their itsy bitsy spider.

Today was one of the harder days, to say the least.

Deceit refused to leave his room, Remus having to drag him out of bed.

It was Halloween, one of Virgil’s favorite holidays. Deceit would spend Halloween looking through memories of Virgil from before he hung out with the others. Sometimes Remus joined him, wanting to reminisce about his favorite spider. They normally just stayed in Deceit’s room, looking through memories with snacks stocked up.

This year was different.

This year, Deceit acted like nothing ever happened. He walked out of his room, made breakfast, and sat in the living room to read like it was a normal day.

Remus looked at the snake like side, jumping onto the couch, “Good morning DeeDee~!”

The lying side looked over, a small but ever so present smile gracing his face, “ _ Terrible  _ morning, Remus…”

Said side tilted his head, looking at Deceit curiously, “Are you okay? You’re normally all sulky and sad today”

Deceit snapped his book shut, sighing, “Remus, now is not the time”

He was too stressed to even subconsciously think of lying, and instead focused on trying not to snap.

The frown on Remus’s face was obvious, much as he tried to make it look like a pout, “DeeDee is this about Virgil? Do you want to just forget what you had with him?”

“Is...what about me..?”

Both dark sides turned to look at where the sound had come from, seeing Virgil standing in the doorway of the dark mindscape, patched purple hoodie zipped up.

Remus had a wide smile, “ViVi!” his smile then turned into a confused frown, “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the others to celebrate Halloween?”

Deceit just stared at the anxious side, his eyes wide. He simply turned away, not wanting to look like he had just seen a ghost, “You should go, Virgil. I’m sure the others  _ are oh so patient to see you _ ”

The lie dripped from Deceit’s voice like venom, sounding so painstakingly obvious. Virgil shrunk into his hoodie, and Remus frowned

“DeeDee, who shoved a stick up your ass? Virgil is here! You’re not happy..?”

The lying side said nothing, simply picking up his book and getting ready to retreat to his room. He didn’t want this. Not today. Of all days Virgil decided to come visit it was today.  _ How considerate. _

“Dee..I want to make things right..”

Deceit looked at the anxious side, narrowing his eyes, “How considerate of you, Virgil..and don’t call me that..” he spat, glaring at Virgil, “You left us..you  _ definitely shouldn’t have _ thought about how’d this change things before leaving..”

He glared at Virgil while he spoke, his voice low.

Virgil stared at Deceit, trying to find the words he needed, “I…”

“You..? You what? Feel sorry for leaving us? Because if I recall, YOU’RE the one who yelled at  _ both of us  _ before deciding to stay with your new  _ friends _ ”

Remus watched, and despite being the chaotic creativity, wanted to make sure nobody got hurt, “DeeDee..”

“No, Remus..I want to hear what he has to say..”

The creative side stared at Virgil, his mouth opening and closing like a fish before he just nodded

“Go on, Deceit, finish what you want to say, I’m sure you’ve had a lot to say since I’ve left”

Deceit let out something akin to a hiss. He summoned a small box, shoving it into Virgil’s hands 

“Take that, and get out..”

Virgil stared at the box, looking up to see Deceit had sunk out. He turned to look at Remus, the creative side looking down

“What the fuck was that..?”

Remus sighed, “He’s been messed up since you left..especially on Halloween..”

Virgil looked at him, eyes wide, “B..Because of me..?”

Remus shook his head, “He’s tried to bury his feelings..but we can all see through him..” Remus held a sad smile

“Out of everyone, he misses you the most..”

Virgil looked down at the box, shaking his head and going to the lying sides room.

Deceit was sitting on his bed, looking through a box filled with memories. Memories of their time together, times they laughed together..

He looked up when there was a knock on his door. He sighed, “Come in..”

When Virgil stepped in, still holding the box, Deceit put up his walls

“What do you want..?”

Virgil sighed, “Cut the crap, Dee…” he looked at the lying side, “We really need to talk”

The lying side looked away, “There’s nothing to talk about, Virgil”

No matter how hard he tried to cover it up, even as the embodiment of  _ deceit _ , he still couldn’t stop the slight raise of affection in his voice as he said Virgil’s name. When he looked back at Virgil, there was a sad smile on his face, “Ree said you’ve been messed up since I left..I think there’s plenty to talk about”

With that, the hoodie clad side sat on Deceit’s bed, holding the box in his lap.

There was almost an hour of talking, tears, yelling, and silence before the two managed to talk about everything that was between them all that time.

Virgil wiped his face, his eye shadow smudging

“Dee...I’m sorry..”

Said side held Virgil’s arm softly, “Virgil, you have nothing to apologise for..”

The two sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the presence they haven’t got to feel in what felt like forever to them.

Finally, Virgil held the box up, “What is in here anyways, Dee..?”

The snake like side blushed in embarrassment, looking down, “It’s just...something I  _ totally didn’t  _ forget to give you..”

The anxious side chuckled softly, opening the box.

Inside was a small necklace with a spider charm on it, along with a snake charm

“Wow..” a smile graced its way onto Virgil’s face, and Deceit felt something in his chest lift.

Suddenly, there was a crushing weight on him. Virgil was hugging him, for the first time in a while

“Thanks, Dee...I love it..”

“You’re welcome, Virge…” Deceit then bit his lip nervously before whispering, hard to hear if you didn’t listen

“I love you..”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very interesting, to say the least! I don't write a lot of hurt/comfort stuff, so this was an adventure! I am definitely anxious, and I hope the person receiving this likes it!


End file.
